The Union Forever
by Rachibert
Summary: My take on how the team finds out about the GSR. Drabbly fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Just a bit of fluff to even out my Karma after my last story. I'm not good at fluff, so be gentle with me should you choose to review. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Bobby that found them out first. He was wandering the aisles at his local shopping center picking up some items for his mother when he saw them walking together down the produce section. They were looking rather cozy, sharing a cart and seemingly discussing the benefits of this pear versus that pear. It seemed obvious to Bobby what they were doing, especially when they both looked up and made eye contact with him, their concern evident on their faces. Bobby tried his best to look nonchalant, gave them a slight grin and a nod, trying to convey his desire to be both supportive and discreet. He didn't try to stop them and talk to them, and he certainly wasn't going to be the person to start the rumor mill going when it concerned the private life of his boss, especially when it concerned said boss's obviously established relationship with an employee. People who were just coworkers don't share shopping carts and discuss fruit freshness when they were off the clock.

On his way out of the store, Bobby smiled to himself. It was nice to know that they had finally done something about what everyone else could see. They both deserved a little happiness.

* * *

Nick found them out at the groomer's of all places. He had bought a Newfoundland after his ordeal in the box for a little company and peace of mind, and the huge hairy dog was in dire need of a haircut when he took Big Guy in to Yip & Snip Pet Salon. When he saw Sara in the waiting room, he walked over to chat with her for a minute after he dropped BG off. He hadn't really known she had a pet, and while she was telling him about the long haired cat she had found wandering around a while back that she had taken in, her eyes kept darting around the room like she was nervous.

It was then that he heard a familiar voice.

"Time to go home Chairman Meow, some of my crickets got out and you need to find them all for me. Don't worry about the bow, we'll take it off as soon as we get home. No one will ever know it was there," his boss said behind him, while talking into a small grey carrier with a slight chuckle.

Nick spun around, looked at Grissom and then back at Sara.

"Chairman Meow? Great name for a cricket eating cat Griss. Sara, hope your cat is finished up soon so you won't have to wait out here forever. Have a nice afternoon guys, see you at work tomorrow." Nick decided to go with pretending he didn't know. If they wanted him to know, they would say something.

Nick shook his head in amusement on his way back to his truck. He knew they weren't fooling anyone, but if they wanted to pretend it was all a coincidence that they both had cats and just happened to be picking them up at the same time, he could pretend it too. Anyway, it would be fun to know something no one else did for a change.

* * *

Greg figured it out when he turned the wrong way on a detour. The direct road to his apartment was being worked on, and traffic was horrendous, so he decided to take a short cut. While he was driving down all these residential streets, certain he was never going to figure out how to get home again, he saw a couple of familiar SUV's pulling into a driveway. He slowed down, hoping to get a look at the drivers, and was rather shocked to see his boss and his mentor making out like crazed teenagers between the cars.

They didn't see him as he sped up and raced down the street, but the image was burned into his brain. He turned up the radio as loud as possible to drown out the imagined face-sucking noises that had started reverberating in his brain, hoping a little Prodigy would help. He was happy for them, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to see them swapping bodily fluids. It was like walking in on your parents or something. Greg shuddered at that thought, before smiling at himself for knowing something the others didn't.

* * *

Catherine had her suspicions for a while, but didn't have any proof in the matter one way or another. She had tried hinting at it with them, just a little aside here or there, but they were both very good at changing the subject when it suited them. Her suspicions were confirmed one morning during a pow-wow at the diner when she felt a foot running up her leg. She jumped a little in her seat, and saw Sara turn bright red and quickly glance at Grissom before lowering her gaze to her plate. As far as Catherine was concerned, that was all the proof she needed.

* * *

Warrick just knew. He never saw anything specific and he rarely listened to the rumors and innuendo that floated through the lab. He could feel it in the room when he was working a scene with the two of them; all of the tension was gone. It had been palpable before, and then the next time he was working on a case with them their movements were even more in sync with one another than they ever had been. It was like some kind of gruesome ballet being carried out over the two dead bodies. Well, that and all the eye-sex they were having on the ride to the crime scene.

* * *

Archie found out quite by accident. He had been reviewing some footage of a robbery at a convenience store when he thought he saw a familiar figure step into the far corner of the frame. Since he wasn't that busy he went ahead and blew up that portion of the screen. His jaw dropped only a little at the sight before him: frozen on the video screen was his boss with his arms wrapped tightly around Sara, her head thrown back in laughter as he lifted her off the ground. He was a bit surprised, not so much that they were together, but by the ease and spontaneity evident in their interaction. They were such serious people at the lab, but Archie was happy that they too had moments of beautiful frivolity in their lives.

* * *

Brass figured it out one night when he called Grissom's cell phone and Sara answered it in a sleepy voice. When he asked for Grissom, she flustered a bit before saying that he must have dialed the wrong number and that he should give it another try. After she hung up, he laughed to himself as he hit redial and Grissom answered the line.

* * *

Doc Robbins discovered it one day while he was at the jewelry store buying an anniversary gift for his wife and happened upon Grissom in a deep discussion with a saleslady about the pros and cons of the different engagement ring styles. Grissom didn't notice Doc Robbins as he described Sara's personality to the woman in his effort to discern the perfect ring. The coroner walked up to the counter and stood next to Grissom before telling him that a marquise diamond has a tendency to chip and an emerald cut would be elegant and accentuate the lines of Sara's hand. Grissom looked over at the older man as he congratulated him quietly before telling the other salesclerk that he was looking for a pair of dangly pearl earrings for his wife.

* * *

David found out for certain that Grissom and Sara were together the day he and his fiancée went to the courthouse to pick up their marriage license. He was in the line behind them, so they didn't see him. He whispered in his girlfriend's ear that they put off the license until after they grab a bite to eat. She was a bit put off until he started telling her the story of how the pair had danced around one another for years and no one really officially knew they were dating. Though she found it slightly odd that two people so obviously attracted to each other would be so hesitant about starting the relationship, not to mention being so tight-lipped about it that no one even knew that they were anywhere near a relationship that would necessitate a marriage license, she still thought it was incredibly romantic with all the mystery and intrigue. David couldn't help a quiet smile to himself every time he saw either of them around the lab after that day.

* * *

Hodges found out in the break room where they were all gathered for a team meeting before shift. Grissom announced that Sara would be doing a majority of her work in the lab for the next few months until it was time for her maternity leave. Though it was never said specifically or in as many words, as they all filed out of the room many quietly congratulated Grissom. And though it wasn't his job to figure out what the evidence meant, Hodges still put two and two together. 


End file.
